Coaltown Chaos
by eoinio11
Summary: The bots attack Coaltown and a group of RED and BLU Mercs are left to defend this
1. Chapter 1

**Coaltown Chaos Episode 1: Introduction**

"Dispenser going up!" RED Engineer shouts as he builds a dispenser up on top of the building to the right of the Robot's spawn after he has the dispenser built he builds a sentry gun.

"DAMNIT!" a loud voice shouts

"Wha what is it?" A BLU scout asks the loud voice which is now revealed to be a BLU Soldier

"I WAS PROMISED THE BEST WEAPONRY MANN CO HAS TO OFFER BUT INSTEAD I GOT THIS PIECE OF JUNK ROCKET LAUNCHER!" The BLU Soldier shouts holding up a small bread monster

"Uh soldier one that's bread" The BLU Scout says "and two THE FIGGEN BREAD HAS A FACE!"

"NONSENSE! I KNOW BREAD WHEN I SEE IT AND ALL I SEE IS BLACK!" The BLU Soldier shouts and The Scout face palms

Meanwhile the RED Heavy and The BLU Medic were preparing for the 1st wave

"It's team time doctor" RED Heavy says as the BLU Medic tries to heal him but the Medic couldn't as they were on opposite teams

"We have a "slight" technical problem" BLU Medic says after he does a nervous laugh

RED Sniper was loading his default Sniper Rifle. He was on the building overlooking the open space in front of where the bots spawn.

"Are you sure you can hit them all with that?" BLU Spy who was behind him tauntingly says

"Clear off I need to concentrate" RED Sniper calmly says

"Oh dear am I disrupting your concentration I apologise" BLU Spy says sarcastically

"I hate you so much" RED Sniper says annoyed

"I know" BLU Spy replies

RED Demoman was shooting sticky grenades on the ground where he knew the robots would land after spawning.

"AHH sure that will take care of a handful of them" He says to RED Pyro next to him but this Pyro stays abnormally quiet instead of mumbling.

Just then the Administrator's voice came on the speakers

"This is it the first wave protect Mann CO at all costs" The Administrator orders

"5"

RED Engineer loads his shotgun

"4"

BLU Scout reloads his Back Scatter Gun

"3"

BLU Spy cloaks himself

"2"

RED Demoman takes out his eyelander

"1"

RED Pyro gets ready to fire its flamethrower

"FIGHT!"

….

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR FEEDBACK FOR THIS STORY PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coaltown Chaos: Wave 1**

The wave starts off with 5 heavyweight champions jumping down but they were quickly taking care of by the RED Demoman's sticky bombs and RED Engineer's sentry gun. Then Pyro bots are next but when they come down the Sentry Gun kills them

"Look out for that sentry buster" The Administrator calls out as a sentry buster enters the area

"Fellas I need help" RED Engineer calls but no one helps

"It is only Sentry Buster" RED Heavy calls out

The sentry buster came up the stairs and was right behind the Engineer so he jumps of the building and the Sentry buster explodes destroying the sentry gun and dispenser

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?" RED Engineer asks angry

"Sentry buster was no problem" RED Heavy answers

"What HE BLEW UP MAH SENTRY!" RED Engineer yells

"Just build another one" BLU Scout says

RED Engineer was about to reply but then….

"Uh lads" RED Demoman calls "Big Pyro!"

Just then a large Pyro bot lands and picks up the bomb

"Great just great we don't have a sentry gun and now there's a giant Pyro coming to destroy Coaltown" RED Engineer says very annoyed

RED Heavy starts firing up his Brass beast Minigun and starts shooting the giant Pyro when then 10 Robot Soldiers starts charging into the open space in front of the robot spawn and begin firing their rockets at the humans when the RED Pyro airblasts them back at the soldier bots killing them.

The giant Pyro bot was advancing on through the left lane with the RED Heavy doing most of the damage to it but the rest were all shooting at it the BLU Spy put a sapper on it to slow it down but it wasn't very effective.

Just then the BLU Soldier who was absent this whole time came out of spawn holding a Liberty Launcher.

"I FOUND A REAL WEAPON" BLU Soldier says triumphly

"Help!" BLU Scout shouts

"I WAS GONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND THE ENEMY IS AT OUR FRONT DOOR YOU DIGUST ME!" BLU Soldier shouts and begins to fire a rocket at the pyro bot but it airblasts it back in the BLU Soldier's direction only for it to be airblasted back again by RED Pyro. What follows is a game of tennis between the giant pyro bot and the RED Pyro.

"Now's our chance fellas" RED Engineer says as rest of the team fires at the giant Pyro bot and the finishing blow was the rocket that was airblasted back by the RED Pyro

"Wave complete now get to an upgrade station" The administrator orders

"BY GOD THAT WAS CLOSE" BLU Soldier says

"A bit to close if you asked me" RED Sniper says

"But nobody did ask you" BLU Spy smartly replies only to be hit with jarate


End file.
